The present invention relates to an automotive anti-lock braking system and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for use with the automotive anti-lock braking system.
A conventional anti-lock braking system integrates an electronic control assembly with the braking system""s motor connector and main hydraulic control connector. The conventional main connector has a solenoid valve assembly press-fit onto valve stems in a separate hydraulic control unit. This assembly is, in turn, connected to an electronic controller via a lead frame.
Typically, pins on the motor connector and lead frame are mechanically fixed for alignment, set into position directly opposite one side of a circuit board, inserted into apertures on the one side of the circuit board, and then soldered directly to the opposite side of the circuit board of the electronic control assembly to electrically and mechanically secure them in place on the electronic control assembly.
An electronic control assembly that takes up less space while meeting all of the requirements of a conventional anti-lock braking system would beneficially reduce the space taken up by the entire anti-lock braking system.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly includes a circuit board, a lead frame, and a plurality of solenoid coils. The lead frame has a plurality of mechanical one-way connectors for electrically connecting the circuit board to the lead frame. The plurality of solenoid coils is connected to the lead frame. Each of the plurality of solenoid coils is electrically connected to the lead frame such that each of the plurality of solenoid coils is electrically connected to the circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly includes circuit board means, lead frame means, and a plurality of coil means. The circuit board means provides electrical connection and support to the anti-lock braking system. The lead frame means connects to the circuit board means. The lead frame means has a plurality of mechanical one-way connectors electrically connected to the circuit board means. The plurality of coil means controls respective valves of the anti-lock braking system. The plurality of coil means is connected to the lead frame means. Each of the plurality of coil means has connector means for electrically connecting to the lead frame means.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, a method secures solenoid coils of an anti-lock braking system. The method includes the step of mounting a plurality of the solenoid coils to a lead frame for electrically connecting the plurality of solenoid coils to the lead frame. The method further includes the step of mounting the lead frame to a circuit board for electrically connecting the lead frame to the circuit board. The mounting of the lead frame includes the step of inserting a plurality of mechanical one-way connectors into the circuit board.